Coin operated machines are known which generally comprise a selecting mechanism section for coins put therein, an integration counting mechanism section for the coins selected by the selecting mechanism section, a section for automatically supplying into a change coin cylinder small denomination coins (nickels or dimes, for instance), which are to be used as change, among the selected coins, and a change paying mechanism section for counting out suitable change from the change coin cylinder according to the instructions of the integration counting mechanism section.
Currently, nickels, dimes and quarters are circulating in large quantities, and the frequency of payment of change is extremely high, so that if change coins are supplemented only by the input coins, there is the disadvantage that they may not be present in sufficient quantity for payment of change and a condition of shortage of the change coins arises whereby the machine can no longer accept larger denomination coins requiring change. As a result thereof, during the time in which the change coins are not supplemented, the machine cannot be used and thus is extremely reduced in its time of operation.